Let Me Believe in You 'On and Off'
by green aura
Summary: Repost Her life is anymore the same since that fateful day and now her long term friendship is in danger. Will love save her? A Fan fiction inspired by the song “We Believe” of Good Charlotte OneShot Reformed


**LET ME BELIEVE IN YOU (SONGFIC**  
_**Classification: **__Lizzie McGuire  
__**Rating:**__ T (PG-13)  
__**Genre**__: Angst/Drama  
By green aura (greenaura10 (at) yahoo (dot) com)_

_We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love__  
"We Believe" by Good Charlotte_

**SUMMARY**: Her life is anymore the same since that fateful day and now her long term friendship is in danger. Will love save her? A Fan fiction inspired by the song "We Believe" of Good Charlotte [OneShot/SongFic [Reformed

**TOP A/N**: (Welcome to one of my pilot projects for testing my real writing skills out of my mother language.) Okay… That was Ancient history for this work… Now this' the reform of this little story… My very first lil' girl… Okay enough babbling…

Welcome to the repost of my dear story… Now without lyrics (grrr ¬¬ I hate FF net rules) and some corrections here and there… Now that I have finally some time for myself I'm free to do whatever I want, so here I am... Reposting this girl…

Basically it's the same one FF net deleted only with some errors checked up and revised (mainly grammar stuff). Well hope you like this repost… And keep on watchin' for one of my stories… Sooner there will be more, be sure of that!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own either the lyrics or music composition of this song, they belong to Good Charlotte. Also I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Disney does… God bless them all. I only own the plot

**KEYS**

"Speaking"   
/_…/ Change of place and/or time \…\  
_'Thoughts**'**   
**º Flashback º  
--.-- POV --.--**

**LET ME BEIEVE IN YOU**

**--.-- Lizzie's POV --.-****-**  
/_…/ Lizzie's House March 23rd – 17:00 hrs \…\ _

Today's been the worst day of my life… I can't stand to this life anymore. Today has proven me that my best friends have lied to me. Yes, you're right. Everyone at least lies to their friend(s) at least once in their relation time, but this lie is not playing matter. I'll explain why:

**º Flashback º**  
"_Hey Liz… You Okay? What happened?" asked worried from the doorframe of my house living room my best friend and biggest crush since I remember, David 'Gordo' Gordon… He saw me cry…_

"_N-No-Nothing has hap-happened since y-you left for your advanced film tech-techniques co-course." I said trying to sound normal, failing miserably stuttering._

"_You know you're a bad liar… Please tell me what really happened… You know you can trust on me, you can confess me anything no matter what it is." he said trying to calm me and giving me all his support._

_Knowing that I can't lie him I managed to whisper. "Have you seen this morning news__?" He moved his head negatively, he frowned turning serious._

"_My parents… They… They we-were killed this ear-early morning-ing in a car crash near the lake the-they visited for their we-wedding a-annive-versary." I said sobbing uncontrollably. "They died instantly… They were hit by a speeding car driven by a drunken man in wrong way…" I said sadly. _

"_Oh…" was the only thing he said before he hugged me, trying to shield me from anything that could hurt me more back then. "Don't worry Liz… Everything will be okay…_ _Everything will be okay…" he reassured soothing my blonde hair._  
**º End of Flashback º**

That day I thought it would the worst of all my life… I couldn't believe what I saw later that day…

**º Flashback º**  
_Silence reigned all over the place where my parents were been watched over… I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing… The most horrible thing… I can stand this sight… I began to cry uncontrollably spilling all the tears I've not through all my life._

"_Hey Lizzie… I'm so sorry… I can't believe all this." It was Miranda, my other best friend. That day she was wearing a black sleeveless knee long dress, thought the dress was simple it looked good on her… She walked over me with a sad look with tears in her eyes; she tried to give me an encouraging smile and then giving me a hug saying a little sad. "Don't worry… you'll see that everything will be fine soon…"_

_Angry of hearing that again, thing that will be not possible again, I said angrily to her. "Oh c'mon you think that… Sorry if I disappoint you but I know that from today my life and my brother's life won't be the same anymore… Yeah right you thought 'little innocent Lizzie will buy that lie'… Guess what? I don't."__ I finished off bitterly spilling some more tears._

_Surprised of my explosion Miranda just began cry as much a__s me and said. "Yeah I know… I'm so sorry Lizzie… But I promise that I'll be there for you always… I will never leave you…" she finished making her tears unavailable to complete what she was going to say._

"_Yeah Liz… Be sure we'll be always there for you." said suddenly Gordo behind us, surprising both… He heard for sure all we talked… My tearstained face begged for his comfort, accepting he both hugged us._  
**º End of Flashback º**

That day was the last that we were together… It's been a week since then… Yeah they promised me their support, being by my side every moment that I need them all that stuff… But what I got? A damn drunk and a little high brother, a messy house, a big lie from both of my friends and suicide thoughts…

**--****.-- Regular POV --.--**  
/_…/ Gordo's House – 17:32 hrs \…\ _

Gordo paced back and forth, side to side of his living room. He was dead worried about Lizzie and he doesn't know what to do… He offered his help but destiny had negated him to give her his support… He can't lose her… She was all his everything… And now he has lied to her… Just great.

"Thank God you're here Miranda! I haven't talked to Lizzie, she doesn't answer the phone..." he said, pleased to see her that at least Miranda's the one can tell him how's Lizzie right now.

"I don't know anything 'bout her either David…" she said seriously.

'Oh no there's something really bad here.' he thought. Miranda only calls him like that if something really important occurred… "Oh hell! Tell me, when was the last time you talked/saw her?" he asked her desperately.

"Two days ago in school… I think that your sudden trip for your oh so great dreams has depressed her and made her lose confidence over both of us… Remember the promise we made a week ago? 'We'll never leave you…' Let me tell you that you've broken it." she said angry in the verge of crying. "You know that without you, Lizzie's no one?"

"Oh fuck I knew it… That appeared to be too good to be truth… I'm such a self-centered jerk… This opportunity seemed perfect for my plans but it was all shit… They only tried to use me." he said feeling guilty, avoiding Miranda's words.

"So let's go to her home, I'm sure she will be happy to see you and then we can talk correctly to her, ok?" Miranda said trying to wash off all the guilt he had.

"Sure let's go…" he said walking to the door grabbing his jacket from the closet, taking with him Miranda's also and giving it to her, opening the door and walking out the street on direction for Lizzie's house.

Walking on the sidewalk of the street, they heard a speeding ambulance driving in direction to the McGuire's house. "Oh no… This can't be happening…Fuck off! I really feel completely guilty now." he said to himself, looking very disappointed lowering his head.

"Hey come on we don't know if she's the one that will need the ambulance. Let's go!" Miranda yelled Gordo running to Lizzie's house.

**--****.-- Gordo's POV --.--**  
/_…/ Hillridge Central Hospital – 17:45 hrs \…\ _

'No… This can't be happening' I keep repeating over and over in my head since Miranda told me the news about Lizzie and now I'm feeling worse knowing that my lifetime friend and crush is in the frontier between life and dead… Yeah she's my biggest crush since I remember… She's amazingly beautiful and now, I'm letting her go without telling her my feelings. I can't take this anymore… I feel empty inside… I usually don't show off my feelings but this time they are impossible to hide…

I started crying silently, almost unnoticeable for anyone who can be around there, an exception is Miranda today… "Oh David… I can understand how you feel… I think I feel the same like you…"

"You really think that?" I asked her sarcastically. "I don't think so." I replied simply. "You know why? Because I'm the one who provoked all this… You did what you could for her… I didn't! I'm such a jerk." I said really angry of myself. "Plus… I'm losing my dearest friend of all life… I'm losing my love… My only love…" I said her almost in a whisper… Today's no regular day for sure.

**--****.-- Regular POV --.--**

Surprised of his confession Miranda couldn't suppress her feelings for it… She felt happy for their friends, she knew since she met them that they are the perfect couple for each other but they can't see that they are both in love. They are so dense sometimes… She couldn't take it anymore so she hugged tight Gordo and asked. "Have you confessed your feelings to her?"

He simply moved his head negatively.

"Are you friends of Miss Elizabeth McGuire?" asked a deep cold voice from the doorstep of one of the hallways that were connected to that waiting room, surprising both teens inside it. 'That voice… I don't like how it sounds.' thought Gordo preparing for the worst notice he will receive in his lifetime.

"Fortunately the ambulance was called just in time, saving Ms. McGuire's life. Now she is stable, I think you can see her." announced the cold voice of the doctor, lifting some of Gordo's guilt and Miranda's angst for their friend. "But I think you should take more care of her…" trailed off the voice leaving some mystery for the friends

_/…/__ Lizzie's Hospital Room – 20:30 hrs \…\ _

"Oh dear God." squeaked Miranda not believing her eyes, hugging tight Gordo terrified; now both understood why the doctor was so cold towards them.

Lizzie looked like a fragile china piece to Gordo; she was paler than any ghost he had seen in his life, looking almost dead but he knew perfectly that she was still alive because the life checking machines beeped constantly… He felt a little relieved… At least he could saw her one more time alive.

"Gordo…" said a sad weak voice from the bed. It was Lizzie.

"Oh Thank God! Are you Ok Lizzie?" Gordo said hugging her tight like she could escape out of his sight any moment.

"Don't touch me… Let go off me you jerk" Lizzie said hurt. "I think you'll be happier hugging your girlfriend that's over there." she said pointing weakly Miranda with a bandaged hand, feeling betrayed by her friends in front of her.

Amazed of what Lizzie has just said, Miranda only could say "I'm not his girlfriend… Hey… Actually he just confessed me something really interesting for you some minutes ago… Something you should hear from him."

"Oh right… And I'm Queen Isabel I" Lizzie said sarcastically, turning her head to the opposite side her oh-so-called-friends were. "I don't believe you!" added angrily.

"What!? You believe that shit we're dating Lizzie? I can't believe it…" said disgusted Miranda, closing hard her eyes in the verge of tears of anger

Gordo couldn't believe what his ears were hearing, what his eyes were seeing… He was petrified there… Unable to said the simplest syllable… Unable to do anything.

"Aren't you going to say anything Gordo?" asked frustrated Miranda to the petrified teen.

"Uh… Okay I guess silence says all, right Gordon?" stated quietly Lizzie's voice from her bed. "I'm happy for both of you…" slowly her voice trailed off to the nothingness…

"NO! HELL NO!!!" suddenly Gordo exploded, surprising both girls. "Don't ever say that again Elizabeth McGuire." Gordo threatened the blonde on the hospital bed.

"So tell me what the fuck happened there!" said Lizzie twice angry as Gordo, daring any danger she could encounter in the way finding a clear explanation of all.

"Okay, but don't even think to interrupt me… Okay?" implied Gordo, while he tried to calm himself.

Taking a deep breath he said "I think someone here inside this room can't live without you… Without you… Without you that someone is no one… And we all know, I'm sure of that, who is…. And that person is…"

…**ME"** Gordo finally said spilling all his heart for her…

**---- END OF ****FanFic ----**

**Bottom A/N: **That's it… This is the reform for this fic… Although this was my first fiction, I think it still sets the standards for my next fan fictions… For the moment I'm not going to post any English-written fic until I finish my projects in Spanish… Really I have to still develop some thing in my mother language and then try some luck over the other language.

But while I'm in the development of my Spanish-written fics, be sure I'll be writing down the English version of each one right away after I post the chapter… So far I only have one project for Lizzie McGuire and one for Resident Evil… So If your fan of the second… Stick your head out for my fic in a month or so…

Really I hope you enjoyed this fic… My very first… But not my very last :D.. Mmm by the way I mention reviews and all that stuff… I dedicate this fic for my cousin, christylee (my favorite writer out here in LM universe) and anyone who reads this ;):P

Cheers!

_Edited on July 5__th__ 2007_


End file.
